Sanctuary
by phi-huddy
Summary: Fic inspirée de l'épisode du même nom de la série Grey's anatomy.  Un patient armé vient se venger au PPTH.
1. Chapitre I

On dit souvent que pour les médecins, l'hôpital est une deuxième maison. Comment pourrait- il en être autrement ? Avant même d'être médecins, ils passent déjà la moitié de leur temps à l'hôpital et l'autre moitié de leur temps, à rêver du jour où ils y seront pour de bon. Une fois médecin, commence l'internat, et toutes ces années ou le travail est le seul mot d'ordre. Ce qui ne change gère pour tout le reste de leur carrière.

Pour Lisa Cuddy, doyenne du PPTH depuis bon nombre d'années, il en va de même. Brillante et ambitieuse depuis le début de la fac, c'est une bosseuse qui sait se fixer des objectifs et les atteindre. Elle a mis beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à accéder à ce poste, et surtout à s'y faire accepter par ses paires. Il faut dire qu'une jeune femme d'à peine trente ans nommée à ce poste, fait forcément du bruit, et force l'admiration autant que la jalousie. Pourtant entre temps, sa réputation n'est plus à faire, sur la tenue exemplaire de son établissement, et sa classe à toute épreuve.

Elle aussi, peut-être plus que d'autre se sent chez elle dans son hôpital et c'est avec un regard presque maternel qu'elle observe, à travers les portes vitrées de son bureau, le balai matinal du hall d'entrée de PPTH, '' son hôpital'' commence sa journée.

Brenda, son assistante est déjà en pleine effervescence au comptoir central. Accueillir et aiguiller les patients, transmettre les admissions aux différents services… En plus de son travail, elle reçoit les appels pour Cuddy en son absence, et l'aide à gérer son agenda, souvent plus que chargé. Non loin d'elle, plusieurs infirmières vaquent à leurs occupations, Nurse Jeffrey dans leurs pattes.

Cuddy sort enfin de sa contemplation, inconsciemment, à rêvasser de la sorte, elle repousse depuis son arrivée le moment fatidique. Elle a pourtant choisit de le faire ici, parsque c'est peut être un moment important, et que beaucoup de moment importants se sont passé dans ce bureau, et que tout simplement, elle n'a pas osé le faire chez elle, ou plutôt, chez eux.

Depuis maintenant presque deux ans, elle et House habitaient ensemble, comment donc garder quelque chose de secret à un homme dont la vie consiste à résoudre les secrets, quels qu'ils soient ? Il avait bien remarqué un petit changement d'habitude chez elle ces derniers temps, mais elle avait réussis jusqu'à présent, à relativement bien éluder la question.

Un test de grossesse… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus fait, et pour être honnête cela faisait aussi bien longtemps qu'elle avait perdu espoir de tomber enceint en jour. Cela étant, elle avait du retard, et après avoir passé et repassé toutes les options en revue, elle en était parvenu à la conclusion que ça ne pouvait être qu'une grossesse ou la ménopause... Et hier elle avait enfin eu le courage de passer en cachette à la pharmacie.

Les trois minutes nécessaires pour la réponse sont toujours aussi longues que dans son souvenir. Elle est en train de faire les quatre cent pas dans son bureau, le bâtonnet test en main quand Martha entre en trombe dans son bureau !

Dans son exitation, la jeune femme commence un exposé animé au sujet d'un patient, mais Lisa ne semble pas l'entendre, elle marmonne simplement un mot, que dans son empressement, Martha ne comprend pas .

- Dr Cuddy ?, tout va bien ?

A ce moment, Cuddy lêve enfin les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux sont légèrement humides, elle est affiche une expression assez déconcertante, entre la joie, l'étonnement, la surprise, l'incertitude…

- Positif... c'est ... positif...

Etonnée devant l'égarement de sa patronne d'ordinaire si maitre d'elle-même, Martha la prend par les épaules et l'emmène sur son canapé. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'elle remarque le test de grossesse dans ses mains.

- Oh, félicitations Dr Cuddy !

Reprenant contenance, Cuddy la regarde droit dans les yeux pour lui dire:

- Pas un mot de tout ça qui que ce soit Masters . Et ne prenez pas les habitudes de votre chef, toquez avant d'entrer.

- O... oui oui oui, désolée madame, désolée, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, dehors, et tenez votre langue .

Sur ce, elle sort précipitamment de la pièce.


	2. Chapitre II

Fin de matinée, la vie suit son court au PPTH. Dans le hall d'entrée, le flot continu de patients et de membres du personnel, quel qu'il soit transite sans interruption. Au comptoir central, la cohue organisée habituelle règne, il y a toujours énormément de chose à faire à cette heure de la journée.

Bonjour. Je cherche le Dr Cuddy, s'il vous plait .

Brenda lève le nez de ses dossiers d'admission et sourit aimablement à l'homme qui se trouve en face d'elle. La soixantaine, grisonnant, belle homme, il porte un vieux blouson de moto élimé, et a l'air triste et fatigué.

Elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment, désolée monsieur, elle est en réunion. Puis-je prendre un message ?

Non, merci, il faut que je lui parle. Quand revient- elle ?

Impossible à dire monsieur, son planning est chargé aujourd'hui.

Sans demander son reste l'homme tourne les talons en grommelant et s'éloigne du comptoir. Un peu étonnée par cette réaction, Brenda déplore intérieurement le manque de politesse de certaines personnes, et se remet au travail. '' Tanpis pour lui ''se dit elle.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, l'équipe du Dr House planche sur un nouveau cas. House étant, comme à son habitude arrivé peu de temps avant, l'équipe a déjà épluché et passé en revue le cas, et expose en ce moment les données au diagnosticien. Rien de bien excitant en somme, House a déjà une hypothèse ! Mais rien de mieux que de laisser mariner ses larbins encore un peu. L'équipe n'a pas changé depuis presque quatre ans maintenant, et House est fier de ses collègues, même si jamais il ne le leur dira en face . Sa plus grande fierté est Martha M. Master. Foreman, Chase et Taub la taquine souvent en lui disant qu'elle était la fille cachée de House, car elle les surpasse tous de très loin par ses connaissances, non seulement médicales, mais aussi par sa culture générale sans bornes.

Le diagnosticien est préoccupé, et n'écoute les cas que d'une oreille. Le comportement de Lisa le préoccupe un peu depuis environ quinze jours. Il ne l'a même pas encore vu aujourd'hui. Elle est partie plus tôt le matin même, lui laissant le soin de lever et de préparer la petite pour la maternelle, ce qui n'est pas rare, bien sur, mais d'habitude, ils se voient encore avant qu'elle ne parte. Lisa ne manque que très rarement d'embrasser sa fille avant de partir ! Il sait que plusieurs réunions importantes l'attendent aujourd'hui, mais cela seul ne peut pas expliquer l'état d'anxiété de sa femme, ces derniers jours en particulier .

House, vous nous écoutez ?

Oui Mr le Kangourou du Bush, je vous ''écoutais'', jusqu'à que je n'ai presque la solution. Faites un angioscan et une écho cardiaque. Vous, Martha et Taub vous le testez a tout ce que vous venez de me dire, pour que ma chère et tendre ait toutes les preuves en main pour nous autoriser la biopsie. Et vous Foreman, vous avez quartier libre pour rendre visite à votre ex. Mme Huntington a besoin de soutient je pense .

Le regard sérieux, notre homme au blouson de moto hère dans l'hôpital. Il reconnait les lieux, certains couloirs lui sont familiers. ''Mais ou est donc ce satané bureau ?'' se dit-il. IL se trouve désormais non loin des urgences. En face de lui, il note un jeune infirmier qui marche vivement vers lui et décide de lui demander les renseignements nécessaires. Avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur, le jeune homme s'engouffre dans une pièce. L'homme s'en approche, cela semble être une remise, les tores sont tirés, et la porte vient de se refermer juste devant son nez. En entrant dans la pièce, il remarque qu'il y fait assez sombre. C'est effectivement une réserve, sous ses yeux se trouvent plusieurs étagères métalliques, chargées de différentes bouteilles, des boites de masques de gans, des sondes rangées par tailles, des ustensiles emballés stérilement, ainsi que plusieurs appareils.

-Excusez -moi, Monsieur, j'aimerai savoir ou je peux trouver le Dr Cuddy ?

L'infirmier sursaute, et se relève vivement, les bras chargés de matériel .

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici, cette pièce est réservée au personnel médical. Devant le mutisme de l'homme en face de lui, il continu. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je ne suis qu'infirmier, et elle est la directrice, elle ne fait que signer mes chèques.

-Vous pouvez m'emmener jusqu'à son bureau, il faut que je la vois ?

-Ecoutez, j'ai une urgence là, je n'ai pas le temps de faire guide touristique, son bureau est dans l'entrée, c'est facile à trouver.

En disant cela, il commence à se diriger vers la sortie, quand l'homme lui attrape le bras. Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus... Il s'effondre, une balle dans la tête. Le blouson en cuir cachait une arme. Sans aucun état d'âme, le tueur enjambe le cadavre et la mare de sang qui s'élargie sur le lino de la réserve et quitte la pièce, en refermant la porte derrière lui, comme si de rien n'était.


	3. Chapitre III

Dans l'aile administrative, Cuddy est toujours en réunion, la dernière pour ce matin. Le rythme effréné de sa journée marathon, ne lui a pas encore permis de vraiment se réjouir de la nouvelle du matin. Même si en achetant le test de grossesse, elle se doutait un peu que le résultat pouvait éventuellement être positif, la vue du mot ''pregnant'' dans la petite fenêtre du bâtonnet l'a ébranlé plus qu'elle ne le pensait. En étant honnête avec elle-même, ce qui l'empêche de savourer cette nouvelle tant attendue, est son compagnon…

Très peu concentrée sur les discours interminables de ses administrateurs, Cuddy se débat avec toutes les questions qui se posent à elle. Comment lui dire ? Comment va-il le prendre ? En a-t-il envie ? Depuis maintenant plus de trois ans qu'ils sont en couple, le sujet d'avoir un enfant est comme tabou entre eux, ils ne l'ont jamais abordé. Il avait fini par s'habitué à Rachel et à créer de réels liens avec elle. Il tient beaucoup à cette enfant, et sans vraiment l'avouer a sa compagne, il adore s'occuper d'elle le matin, et l'emmener à la maternelle. Les versions officielles étant : '' avec une gamine, c'est pratique pour draguer les minettes, elles viennent vers toi comme des mouches vers un pot de confiture ! '', Où encore '' comme ça, j'ai une raison pour arriver en retard et pas faire de consults' ''.

La réunion se termine enfin, tous se lèvent et Cuddy, dans un rapide discours, les remercient de leur collaboration et leur souhaite une bonne fin de journée. A peine sortie de la grande salle vitrée, ses hauts talons la guident vers le département diagnostique. Elle vient de se rappeler que Master est au courant.

Elle a une entière confiance en la jeune femme, ses principes et son éthique sont inébranlables, au grand damne du diagnosticien, auquel elle met souvent des bâtons dans les roues, secondant ainsi Cuddy dans le cadrage du mode de fonctionnement de House. Un des défauts de la jeune femme est, par contre, qu'elle cache mal certains mouvements émotionnels. Si House remarque quoi que ce soit dans son comportement, il va s'empresser d'essayer de découvrir la cause du problème. Cuddy se rassure en se disant que cela aurait pu être Wilson, ce matin, dans son bureau . Tout l'hôpital aurait alors été au courant dans la matinée ! Pourtant, pour éviter tout malentendu, autant désamorcer la bombe tout de suite.

Quelle mine sérieuse, la patronne serait – elle sur les nerfs ?

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la patronne en question. Il réussit toujours à se placer sur son chemin, et à la surprendre au moment où elle s'y attend le moins, ou alors au moment où elle le cherche. Adossé au mur du coin du couloir qu'elle vient de passer, il est nonchalamment appuyé sur sa canne, l'air désinvolte. Son Leur relation n'étant de loin plus un secret pour personne, elle se dirige vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement au coin des lèvres. D'humeur apparemment moqueuse aujourd'hui, il prend un air outré .

Rohhh, mon Dieu, en public, que pourrait penser les gens ?

Depuis quand tu t'occupes de ce que pense les gens, toi ? Dis, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose d'important … ce soir…

Oh, quelque chose d'important ? j'aime pas trop beaucoup ça ? Y'a du sexe à la clé ?

Sois sérieux cinq minutes, s'il te plait, dit-elle en souriant, il y aura ce que tu veux si tu es sage…

Hey je suis toujours sage ! Dis-moi juste ce que j'ai fait, ça m'évitera de me torturer les neurones toute la journée, j'en ai besoin pour travailler tu sais, faudrait pas trop les surmener. On mange ensemble ?

Tu as fait quelque chose, effectivement, mais rien de grave, tu sauras ça ce soir. Et non, on mange pas ensemble, j'ai pas le temps.

House a l'air un peu déçu, mais semble comprendre. Il sait que sa compagne est un bourreau de travail, trait de caractère qu'il admire beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Ok, a ce soir alors. Et essayes de manger un petit truc quand même, pour avoir des forces ce soir !

Il l'embrasse tendrement et s'en va avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux. En le regardant partir, Cuddy se maudit de s'être dégonflée, et de n'avoir rien dit. Il faudra donc attendre ce soir…

Retour aux urgences. Une grande partie du personnel est toujours mobilisée pour les victimes d'un accident de voiture survenu dans la matinée. Deux personnes sont ont déjà été emmenées au bloc pour des blessures graves, les autres sont soignées en salles.

Dans la salle numéro deux, le matériel demandé à un jeune infirmier n'est toujours pas arrivé. Après s'être assuré que ses collègues peuvent se passer d'elle quelques minutes, une infirmière quitte la pièce pour chercher le matériel en question, en maudissant celui qui aurait dû s'en charger. Le pas rapide et décidé, elle se dirige vers la réserve, sans se douter un moindre instant de ce qu'elle va découvrir en passant la porte.

Un cri. Un cri de terreur. Un cri horrible. Là, sur le sol, gît ce jeune homme, qui sort à peine de l'école, qui a à peine vécu. Et dire que quelques instants plus tôt, elle pestait contre lui. Pourtant habituée à la vue du sang, la nausée le vient, elle ressort presque immédiatement. Tout ce sang répandu au sol, et ce trou béant dans la tête du garçon. Elle se laisse tomber contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte, pendant que des collègues accourent vers elle, alertés par son hurlement.

Encore plusieurs tests sanguins à faire pour Martha M. Master. Le cas en cours n'est pas un des plus intéressants, elle a une hypothèse qui n'attend plus que confirmation. Après avoir acheté rapidement un sandwich à la cafétéria, elle se rend au labo. Elle a décidé de déjeuner là-bas, pour pouvoir attaquer les analyses rapidement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Distraitement elle lève la tête pour saluer la personne sur le point d'entrer. Remarquant que l'ascenseur n'est pas vide, la personne voulant rentrer semble hésiter. Martha reconnais Mr Shark, le mari d'une patiente défeinte il y a plusieurs mois.

Une histoire très triste que celle-ci. Le couple était venu pour des symptômes inexpliqués chez l'épouse, qui était une ancienne patiente du Dr Wilson. Perplexe devant ces symptômes, celui-ci avait donc confié le cas à son ami, le Dr House. Après de longs mois de chimio et de radiothérapie, elle s'était remise d'un cancer alors qu'on ne lui donnait plus que quelques mois à vivre. Au plus grave de la maladie, elle avait même fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques, et avait passé trois semaines dans le coma. Mais contre toute attente, elle s'en était sorti.

Le couple était très fusionnel, ils faisaient tout ensemble. Mr Schark s'était même rasé la tête, pour soutenir sa femme lorsque celle-ci avait perdu ses cheveux à cause de la chimio, et depuis sa rémission, ils fêtaient chaque mois passés ensemble.

Quand ils étaient revenu, Mme Schark en était à sa quatrième année de rémission. Seulement, ses symptômes inexpliqués s'étaient avérés être le cancer qui avait repris de plus belle. Une opération risquée aurait pu l'aider, mais c'était sans compter les complications survenues sur la table d'opération, qui ont laissé la patiente dans un coma profond. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, elle ne survivait que par des machines.

Fou de douleur et de rage envers les médecins, Mr Shark a voulu la garder sous respirateur, et était persuadé qu'elle finirai par se réveiller. Seulement, au moment de sa chimio, Mme Schark avait signé un papier, stipulant qu'elle refusait l'acharnement thérapeutique. Mr Shark s'y était bien sur opposé.

En temps que doyenne de l'hôpital, Cuddy avait alors dû intervenir pour faire respecter les droits de la patiente. Aussi difficile qu'ait été la décision, elle se devait de suivre la loi, et avait donné l'ordre de débrancher Mme Shark. La sécurité était pour retenir Mr Schark, et tous avait assisté impuissant au désespoir d'un homme à qui on enlevait son seul amour.

L'homme entre enfin dans l'ascenseur. Il porte un vieux blouson de cuir…


	4. Chapter 4

En le voyant avancé dans la cabine, Martha le salut d'un signe de tête, auquel il répond presque timidement, il semble l'avoir reconnu. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le visage marqué de tristesse de cet homme, qu'elle avait vu si joyeux au côté de son épouse.

Après quelques secondes de silence, sans préambule et sans même la regarder, Mr Schark demande :

Ou puis-je trouver le Dr Cuddy, s'il vous plait ?

Oh, je l'ai vu il y a peu, dans l'aile administrative . Vu l'heure qu'il est, elle doit encore s'y trouver. Mais il vaut mieux vous rendre à son bureau, vous aurez peut-être une chance de l'y trouver.

Je ne sais pas où est son bureau, je tourne en rond dans cet hôpital depuis un bon bout de temps.

Ne vous en faites pas, c'est assez facile à trouver, son bureau se trouve dans l'entrée, vous ne pouvez pas le rater. Seulement, ici, vous en êtes à l'opposé, il faut revenir sur vos pas jusqu'aux autres ascenseurs, et ensuite vous suivez simplement les panneaux « sorties » pour retourner sur le hall.

Elle avait essayé d'être le plus aimable possible envers cet homme qu'elle plaint sincèrement. Il n'a même pas répondu à ses paroles.

Les deux personnes s'enferment alors dans le silence . Martha, perdue dans ses pensées. Schark, la guettant discrètement du coin de l'œil. Les secondes lui paraissent des heures. Quand quelqu'un trouvera le cadavre du jeune infirmier, il ne lui restera plus très longtemps pour trouver Cuddy. Que faire de la demoiselle se trouvant avec lui.

Il na pas le temps de trop réfléchir a cette question, l'ascenseur vient d'arriver à l'étage du labo, et Martha s'avance vers la sortie. Avant de franchir le seuil de la cabine, elle se retourne.

-Bonne journée, Mr Schark.

Un peu prit de cours par cette gentillesse spontanée, il a juste le temps de lui répondre un simple ''merci'' avant que les portes ne se referme sur lui.

Cuddy vient à peine de rentrer dans son bureau qu'une petite troupe d'infirmières accompagnées des 3 agents de sécurité arrivent dans son bureau. Tout le monde semble nerveux. Le chef de la sécurité prend tout de suite la parole.

Dr Cuddy, il faut déclencher immédiatement le code noir. Blessure par balle sur un membre du personnel soignant au service des urgences. On a sécurisé les lieux, personne n'est au courant pour le moment, c'est à vous d'agir.

La doyenne se retrouve alors projetée 4 ans auparavant, lorsque qu'un patient désespéré avait pris une douzaine de personnes en otage dans son bureau pour avoir un diagnostic.

L'agent de sécurité relate rapidement les faits à la doyenne. Elle connait la procédure, et vu l'ampleur de la situation, il faut agir vite. On ne sait pas qui est l'auteur du meurtre. On en sait pas où il est, ni même si il est encore présent dans l'établissement. Ni la cause de son acte.

La première chose à faire est de prévenir les autorités, qui prendront les choses en main.

'' Votre attention s'il vous plait, ici le Dr Cuddy, doyenne du PPTH. L'établissement est placé en quarantaine. Veuillez s'il vous plait, rejoindre dans le calme, la pièce la plus proche de l'endroit où vous vous trouver, et y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre.''

Quelques instant plus tard, un message est envoyé sur les bippers de tout le personnel médical de l'établissement : ''Code noir. Rassurez les patients et restez dans une pièce jusqu'à l'arrivée de la sécurité pour l'évacuation ''

Enfin, dans le tumulte des opérations qui commencent à s'organiser, Cuddy réussit a envoyé un SMS à House. '' Ne joue pas au con, restes ou tu es, il y a un tueur dans l'hôpital. Je t'aime''.


	5. Chapter V

Shark est toujours perdu dans le dédale des couloirs de l'hôpital. Toutes les personnes ayant entendu le message de la doyenne ont suivis les consignes, ils n'y a donc personne pour le renseigner. Mais il sait que de cette manière il est à découvert. La tension monte, il se sent traqué.

Au bout d'un couloir, derrière des portes anti incendies fermées, il entend des voix. Il s'approche et observe discrètement la situation derrière le hublot. C'est un petit hall, comme on en voit souvent à l'entrée d'un service, avec quelques chaises en guise de salle d'attente, et un ilot central ou plusieurs infirmières s'affairent. Visiblement elles essayent de calmer et de recenser la douzaine de patients qui se trouvent autour d'elles.

En face de lui, à l'autre bout du hall, il voit un grand panneau indiquant la sortie, ainsi qu'un escalier qui descend. Son cerveau fonctionne à cent à l'heure, il lui faut traverser ce hall. Après avoir observé l'ambiance régnant dans la zone à traverser, il se lance. Il compte sur l'agitation générale pour passer inaperçu, en passant pour un patient comme les autres qui déambule dans cette pièce.

Il a presque atteint son but, personne n'a fait attention à lui, jusqu'au moment ou une voix l'interpelle :

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait.

Shark continu, il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres des premières marches de l'escalier.

-Monsieur, vous devez rester ici, les consignes ont été claires !

Il n'en fallait pas plus à l'homme pour dégainer son arme. Il se retourne subitement, tire plusieurs balles à l'aveuglette sur la foule et s'engouffre dans l'escalier.

La panique est semée. Tous sont couchés à terre ou cachés derrière le comptoir. L'infirmière qui la appelé est morte, et deux autres personnes sont gravement touchées. Personne ne la suivit, il a donc réussit son coup, mais l'alerte est donnée, on peut maintenant le localisé.

Fusillade au deuxième étage. Un mort, deux blèssés grave. Le tireur a pris l'escalier cinq et se dirige vers le labo et le département diagnostique

A ces mots qui viennent de sortir de l'appareil radio posé sur son bureau, le sang de Cuddy ne fait qu'un tour . House !

Suite à cette annonce, tout s'accélère, les unités spéciales ont enfin une piste, et peuvent commencer à s'organiser. Impuissante et inutile, Cuddy s'écarte dans un coin de son bureau pour ne pas gêner les hommes qui courent maintenant dans tous les sens. Un petit groupe d'hommes armés se forment dans le hall. D'autres discutent de la tactique d'attaque autour du plan détaillé de l'étage.

Après de longues minutes de discussions et de vas et vients incessants, une réunion de crise est décrétée. Cuddy y conviée. C'est le chef de la sécurité qui prend la parole.

Après consultations avec toutes nos équipes, nous voilà en mesure d'établir le profil du tueur. Il s'agit d'un certains Benet Schark, 62 ans, type européen, inconnu des services de police jusqu'à présent. On ne connait toujours pas ses motivations, mais on sait qui il recherche.

Il se tourne vers Cuddy. Celle-ci a déjà compris : c'est elle qu'il recherche…


	6. Chapter VI

Chapitre 6

Les analyses sont terminées depuis belle lurette, et Master est bloquée au laboratoire. Elle n'a pas eu plus d'informations que le message de Cuddy aux micros, et celui de son bipper. Peu de temps après ces annonces, un texto de House lui demandait ou elle se trouvait, et lui disait de rester ou elle était, et depuis plus rien. Donc, fidèle aux consignes, elle attend.

Après avoir fini les analyses, elle avait utilisé son temps libre pour analyser certaines machines qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'utiliser. Il n'y en avait que deux, donc au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il avait fallu trouver autre chose à faire, elle déteste rester inactive, ce qu'elle considère comme une perte de temps. Elle avait donc classé les réactifs pour les différentes analyses par ordre alphabétique, par simple ennuis. Mais, là, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à faire pour s'occuper.

Elle joue depuis quelque temps maintenant au solitaire sur le vieux PC du labo, heureusement qu'elle avait le code de connexion au réseau de Chase, étant étudiante, elle n'avait pas le droit d'en posséder un. Elle est en train de pester intérieurement et de se demander comment Taub peut bien passer des heures à jouer à ce simple jeu de carte, quand un mouvement dans le couloir attire son regard.

Schark marche dans le couloir. Assise derrière l'ordinateur, elle est en plus cachée par l'étagère centre de la paillasse, il ne peut donc pas le voir d'où il est. Curieuse, elle remarque sa démarche incertaine, visiblement, il est toujours perdu. Que fait-il dans ce couloir alors que tout le monde est censé être dans une pièce et ne pas en bouger ? Peut-être que quelqu'un est déjà venu le libérer et que son tour à elle arrive aussi enfin.

Elle commence à se lever pour le rejoindre, quand elle remarque soudain un objet dans la main de l'homme. Même de loin, elle reconnait une arme, et se rassoit aussitôt. Un code noir, bien sûr, un code noir ! Pour avoir lu un jour le récapitulatifs des différents codes d'alerte dans les centres hospitaliers, elle se souvient de la signification qu'un tel code peut avoir.

Son cerveau fonctionne à cent à l'heure, que faire ? Pour avoir côtoyé Schark, elle sait que ce n'est pas un homme méchant, juste un homme désespéré, et triste. Que fait-il avec cette arme, quel est son but, et s'en est-il déjà servit ? Toutes ces questions auxquelles elle ne peut répondre. Toujours cachée, elle l'observe passer son chemin. S'il continu le couloir, il arrivera directement sur le département diagnostique, et le couloir du bureau de House, ou se trouve normalement son équipe.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la jeune fille prend son courage à deux mains et décide de le suivre discrètement. Premièrement pour voir ou il va, et deuxièmement, dans l'espoir de pouvoir éventuellement lui parler, quand elle trouverait le moment opportun. Qui sait, s'il venait à s'asseoir quelque part, elle pourrait peut-être lui parler, et le faire poser son arme. Elle avait souvent parlé avec son épouse et appréciait beaucoup cette femme. Pendant son coma, elle avait aussi tenté de discuter avec lui, et il lui avait semblé qu'il était relativement réceptif à ces paroles.

Pour faire le moins de bruit possible, elle enlève ses chaussures qu'elle prend en main. Ses talons feraient beaucoup trop de bruit sur le sol d'un hôpital silencieux. Au souvenir des talons de sa belle patronne, elle sourit. Cette femme lui a donné sa chance à l'hôpital et dans l'équipe de House, et lorsqu'on entend ses talons résonner dans ce même couloir, cela n'est jamais de très bonne augure pour le diagnosticien.

Schark a passé le coin du couloir, il ne se doute pas qu'il est suivit, et se dirige, comme le prédisait Master, vers le département diagnostique.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapitre 7 :

Voilà, elle y est… Au coin du couloir, après les ascenseurs, elle arrivera dans le couloir du bureau de House. Huit hommes armés la suivent de très près. Ils font partie d'une unité spécialisée dans ce genre d'opération, et ont été appelés de Philadelphie pour intervenir. Cela rassure Cuddy, ces hommes sont habitués à ce genre de situation. Leurs consignes ont été claires, elle doit faire comme si elle était seule, pour ne pas que Schark se sente piégé au moment où elle le rencontrera. Après avoir raconté l'histoire de Schark, un spécialiste avait aidé la doyenne a trouvé les mots justes à dire pour mener Schark à se rendre. Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle avait peur, ni se laissé impressionner. Dans tous les cas elle était couverte, ces hommes sont entrainés, et seront sur le qui-vive, prêts à intervenir au moindre geste de Schark.

Facile à dire, pense-t-elle. Cela semblait si simple, lorsqu'elle était encore assise le canapé de son bureau, dans une seconde de doute, elle se demande même si elle ne s'est pas un peu surestimé. Elle passe le coin et commence à s'avancer dans ce couloir qu'elle a parcouru des centaines de fois, en essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

Seul le bruit de ses hauts talons résonne dans ce silence intense. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte du bureau de House, quand elle entend celle-ci s'ouvrir, et une tête en sortir. Leurs regards se croisent, et des deux côtés, on peut y lire du soulagement. Ce regard bleu intense, est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui donner la force de continuer, pourtant elle n'arrive qu'à lui accordé qu'un petit sourire crispé. Le diagnosticien le connait par cœur, et comprend tout de suite le message : quelque chose ne va pas, et elle ne vient pas simplement lui rendre visite.

Trois mètres les séparent encore quand soudain, tout s'arrête. Tous se figent au son d'une voix :

-Dr Cuddy ! Vous voilà enfin.

Il se tient face à elle, à l'autre bout du couloir, le regard menaçant et plein de haine. De son bras droit, il tient son arme.

Cuddy est pétrifiée, mais essaye temps bien que mal de ne pas le montrer. Derrière elle, l'unité spéciale d'intervention retient son souffle, et guette le moindre mouvement de chaque personne. La doyenne a été briffée, aucun mouvement brusque et irréfléchi face au tueur. La porte du bureau du diagnosticien est toujours ouverte, mais celui-ci a reculé d'un pas, pour ne pas être vu par le tueur, mais garder le contact visuel avec sa compagne, qui n'est qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Les secondes passent, le silence pèse… Cuddy sent le regard de House posé sur elle, et reprend confiance en elle, et se redresse fièrement, soutenant le regard noir de son interlocuteur.

-J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à vous trouver, vous savez. Mais comme toujours, vous semblez trop occupée pour vous soucier de vos patients.

- Et bien maintenant je suis là. Que voulez-vous Mr Schark ?

Un rire sadique et nerveux accompagne ses pas, lorsqu'il avance de quelques pas vers elle.

Ce que je veux ? Que voudriez-vous, si on vous avait ôté la personne la plus importante au monde, Dr Cuddy. Réfléchissez.

Devant le mutisme crispé de Cuddy, qui sent la peur l'envahir, il avance encore.

-Je veux me venger. Vous avez tué ma femme, ma Sharon, vous n'aviez pas le droit. Vous les médecins, vous pensez peut être avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur les gens, et bien moi aussi je prends ce droit.

-Mr Schark, on a déjà parlé de tout cela, c'était la décision de votre épouse, elle ne voulait pas vivre à travers des machines. C'était son désir, pas le mien.

Au son des paroles de Cuddy, l'homme commence à s'énerver, mais la doyenne continus.

-Auriez-vous vraiment voulu cela pour elle. Elle n'était plus là Mr Schark, son corps oui, mais elle était déjà définitivement partie.

Shark pleure désormais, et crie comme un enfant en avançant toujours vers elle.

-Arrêtez, c'est faux, vous auriez pu faire quelque chose, vous auriez pu !

Voyant l'espace se réduire entre eux, elle lance un regard plein de panique à House. Celui-ci est à deux doigts d'intervenir, ce qui n'arrangerait pas les choses, et mettrait leurs vies à tous les deux en dangers. Aucunes paroles ne peuvent être prononcées, tout se joue dans le regard. Dans la fraction de seconde que dur leur échange visuel, elle lui intime l'ordre de ne pas bouger, et continu son plaidoyer.

Mr Schark, arrêtez, Shannon était quelqu'un de bon, et vous aimait, elle n'aurait pas voulu que vous fassiez une bêtise. Posez cette arme, s'il vous plait. Rien de ce que vous faites ne la ramènera.

L'homme est hors de lui, et ne l'écoute même plus. Il n'est maintenant plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'elle et pointe son arme vers elle.

-Stop, arrêtez de parler ! Vous allez mourir.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapitre 8

_L'homme est hors de lui, et ne l'écoute même plus. Il n'est maintenant plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'elle et pointe son arme vers elle._

_-Stop, arrêtez de parler ! Vous allez mourir._

Arrêtez !

A la surprise générale, Master vient de surgir derrière Schark.

Cachée derrière le mur, elle a assisté à toute la scène sans la voir, devinant l'angoisse et la panique de Cuddy. Elle n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Cuddy est présente, et ne se doute évidemment pas que, juste de l'autre côté du couloir, cachés, des hommes armés attendent. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs pris de cours par ce nouveau paramètre à gérer, la tension est palpable au sein de l'équipe. Derrière la paroi vitrée du bureau de House, tous se sont figés aussi et s'interrogent du regard en attendant la suite des évènements. Cuddy, elle, a le regard braqué sur la nouvelle venue, lui intimant de ses yeux de ne pas faire de bêtises.

En quelques secondes, toute l'assurance dont la doyenne avait réussi à se convaincre vient de s'envoler en fumée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer Shark aussi tôt, encore moins qu'il braque une arme sur elle, et pas du tout à ce que Master soit comptée dans cette équation diabolique.

Arrêtez, Mr Shark, s'il vous plait.

-Vous… Vous ne devriez pas être là…

-ET vous non plus Mr Shark, du moins pas en ces circonstances.

Masters parle d'une voix calme et posée, en regardant droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur. Celui-ci semble décontenancé, il a baissé son arme, et, désormais de profil, lance des regards inquiets d'une jeune femme à l'autre. Il hésite… Ne sachant soudain plus quoi faire. Master profite de ce moment de flottement pour continuer.

J'ai été très proche de Shannon, les derniers jours avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le coma. C'était une personne admirablement gentille et bonne. Elle me disait souvent que vous étiez comme des inséparables, jamais l'un sans l'autre... Elle aimait beaucoup dire que chaque jours passés à vos coté, depuis sa rémission, était un cadeau du ciel, et qu'elle en savourait chaque secondes.

Shark pleure désormais à grosse larmes, comme un enfant.

-Elle n'aurait pas voulu ce qui est en train de passer. Personne ici n'est responsable de rien.

Cette phrase était certainement de trop, Shark se rembruni aussitôt. Avec un regard noir, il se tourne vers Cuddy, en disant :

Si, elle ! Elle est responsable !

Non, Mr Shark, le seul responsable, c'est ce satané cancer, qui a pris d'assaut le corps de votre femme. Les meilleurs médecins étaient en charge du cas de Shannon. Le Dr Wilson, ainsi que l'équipe du Dr House et moi-même avons fait tout notre possible. Le Dr Cuddy est la femme la plus gentille et la plus admirable que je connaisse, et croyez-moi, la décision qu'elle a prise l'a aussi beaucoup affecté.

Foutaises !

Votre femme savait…

Pardon ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus. Elle m'en a parlé le matin de l'opération, mais elle ne voulait pas vous inquiéter. Elle disait qu'elle était la plus forte de vous deux, elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de vous montrer qu'elle avait peur.

Cette révélation le laisse sans voix. Les bras ballants, il la regarde, tristement et ajoute, d'une voix presque inaudible.

C'est vrai c'était elle la plus forte.

Elle ne voudrait pas que vous fassiez du mal à qui que ce soit. Le Dr Cuddy n'y est pour rien, elle n'a fait qu'appliquer la loi, mais surtout la volonté de votre femme. De plus, elle va bientôt être mère, si vous ne le faites pas pour elle, faites le pour l'enfant qui va naitre. Lui n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Master vient d'abattre sa dernière carte.

A cette annonce, après un regard courroucé pour la jeune médecin qui vient de dévoiler son secret, le premier réflexe de Cuddy est de tourner la tête vers son compagnon, toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, pour voir sa réaction. Ce n'est certes pas de cette manière qu'elle comptait lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais le regard qu'il lui lance, lui fait oublier tout cela. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils sont seuls au monde, loin de cette situation grave, et de cet homme armé qui menace la vie de la doyenne.

Ce regard azur qu'elle aime temps, est plein de … fierté, et de gratitude. Jamais elle n'oubliera ce regard, qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir un jour sur le visage de son bien aimé. Non loin de lui en vouloir, il semble la remercier de ce cadeau qu'elle lui fait.

Pendant ce temps, suite aux dernières paroles de Martha, Shark est tombé à terre, à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Les secondes passent, tous espèrent le dénouement favorable de la situation. Martha ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire face à cet homme à terre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'apprête à faire ce qu'elle ferait en temps normal, face à un patient aussi désespéré. Elle commence à s'approcher de lui, pas après pas, d'une lenteur extrême pour ne pas le brusquer. Celui-ci relève vivement la tête et la fixe d'un regard interrogateur, ne sachant comment réagir. Mais elle continus à avancer, en parlant.

-Mr Shark…

Aucune réaction de sa part, sauf un regard vide. Elle continu donc sa progression.

Mr Shark, je vais m'approcher de vous, et si vous le voulez bien, vous allez me donner votre arme, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Elle remarque aussitôt que celui-ci se crispe. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent autour de l'arme. Il ne semble pas décidé de la marche à suivre. Martha sent qu'il a peur de rendre son arme, seule aide pour lui pour se faire entendre. Mais elle voit aussi que cet homme se rend compte que tuer un être humain ne résoudra rien.

Cuddy, commence à perdre patience. Shark ne se préoccupe plus d'elle pour le moment, et elle n'est qu'à quelques pas de la porte du bureau de House. La peur la ronge, les réactions de Shark sont imprévisibles, mais Master semble avoir la situation en main. Dès que l'arme aura changé de propriétaire, l'unité cachée dans le couloir interviendra, se dit-elle. Elle n'a qu'une envie : courir dans les bras protecteurs et réconfortants de l'homme qu'elle aime et d'oublier toute cette histoire pour partager ensemble la nouvelle de sa grossesse.

Après un regard appuyé à son compagnon, qui ne semble pas comprendre son plan, elle déplace lentement son pied gauche vers l'avant, puis le droit, en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit avec ses talons. Voilà un pas de fait. Personne n'a rien remarqué, elle reprend donc son souffle, ainsi que House, qui lui aussi était en apnée. Même s'il trouve l'idée totalement inconsciente, il n'a aucun moyen de l'en dissuader. Cuddy est toujours à l'arrêt, à maintenant approximativement trois pas de l'entrée du bureau, et s'apprête à faire son deuxième pas.

Elle commence à déplacer pour la deuxième fois son pied gauche quand tout s'accélère. En moins d'une seconde la situation bascule… Seul un ''Non'' rageur et désespéré, et un coup de feu.


End file.
